User blog:King Sea Dragon/Chicxili and The Last Phantom
Prologue 60 years before the events of the Great Peeper War..... "Come" These would be the last words I hear before I undergo the Kyuketsuki Ritual, a process that can change the very blueprint of life. I was just 10 when this happened. You are nailed into a square, and then plummet 5,000,000 feet into the planet, the Zero Zone. I was nervous, but the people called me, so I had to do it. Here we go. Later.... My heart pounded. As the elevator door shut and started the descent into the depths, I was getting hotter. Boiling. They said the elevator would protect me, but they also said 2 million sea dragons have died while trying to perform it, so that's why my species is almost extinct, not because of food. Is this where I die? ''I thought. ''Are they going to throw away my life?. I was at the 3,000,000 feet limit, the place where test subjects usually die. It was so hot, I thought I was going to be toasted. But I survived long enough to reach the 4,000,000 feet limit. At this point, my blood was almost boiling away. You're almost there, Chicxili. You're almost there. I thought. Finally, I reached the 5,000,000 feet limit. I was hotter than the Sun. It was so hot that their circuits were short-circuiting and making weird readings. "Wake up" "Wake up" "WAKE UP" PROPHECIES BOOK 1: THE LAST PHANTOM Part 1-1 Theme song for parts 1-1 through 1-2 --> I woke up. My dad was shaking me out of bed, almost aggressively, all in an attempt to get me out of that comfortable cloud. After that doozy, I went out of the house to get to school. As in my dream, people died trying to do the ritual, and I am the next participant. Apparently, I am their "last hope" and "last chance" to succeed a prophecy, a prophecy given by Jover, the god of the sea. My name is Derek Morbid Bleedron Chicxilanto The Third. I am the son of the current king, Mordorletex. And news flash: he rules the entire planet. Since tons of people died trying to do the ritual, everybody is either shrewd or insulting about me going next. Some say "Don't do it, you'll die!" and some say "You're dying soon, hahahahahaha!". Either side is really getting on my nerves. I am not really the go-go, daredevil type. I am really the more "calm" type of person. But that's not acceptable in MY village. They are always saying that I am destined to be a great warrior like my father, and they are now saying I am a "chosen one" out of every single thing on this planet. See what I mean? A piece of CORAL is more likely to be the "last hope" than me. Throw a grain of sand there, you might have some luck there. It is just not me. Part 1-2 Today I had to get a "god test" to see who is most likely to be the chosen one. They picked about 106 people. And of course, I was the one who was picked. Look, world, I know you are trying to be nice to me, but you DON'T know that I have 99.9% chance of dying here. Just to satisfy a stupid prophecy. But there was also good news. I woke up a few days ago, and I saw a huge peeper cake on my desk chair, just calling my name! I instantly ate it up. But then, today, I learned why it was REALLY there. My dad was trying to celebrate me being the chosen one. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Are you going to use a delicious meaty treat just to celebrate something that dosen't even exist!? I mean, really? Part 2-1 Part 2-1 through 2-2 theme song over here --> Today is the last month before school ends. And what happens after school ends? Oh yeah, scary rituals and bloody sacrifices...in my name. Seriously, I am a completely normal sea dragon, not some weird king that was chosen through some prophesitic mumbo-jumbo. I said this all before, come on! Well, I guess I should stop complaining about this in all of my journals. I hope when this is done I get a nice fruit basket. It's a month before it happens, might as well get ready. Part 2-2 Creepy stuff is happening. Everybody is staring at me in school, weird gifts are showing up at our house, and I have been noticing that Dad is acting...weird. He won't talk to me. He is like a doornail. I better get some rest. I do not know how much more of this I can take... Category:Blog posts Category:The Last Phantom Category:Story Category:King Sea Dragon's Favorites